The inventive concepts described herein relate to printed circuit boards (PCBs), and more particularly, to PCBs having a pad on which electronic components may be mounted.
To manufacture an electronic device, various kinds of electronic components may be mounted on a PCB. The size of electronic components included in the electronic device and the arrangement of connection terminals may vary based on the kinds of electronic components utilized in the electronic device. Even if the electronic components are of the same kind, the sizes of the electronic components and the arrangement of the connection terminals may vary depending on the particular design specifications of the electronic device.
Accordingly, to manufacture an electronic device, it is desirable to use a PCB that has been designed with consideration given to the sizes of various kinds of electronic components that may be included in the electronic device and to the arrangement of the connection terminals of the electronic components.